Last Breath
by Trixy2
Summary: One Shot. It was harder to breath, he was cold. It was the end, and he wasn't ready.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was off, the sound, the sights, the smells. It was like looking through a bottle at the world, blurry around the edges. He heard screams, but the sounds were off.

"Danny?" He heard from above, looking up he saw his friend Don standing over him, reaching down he felt his hands on his neck. Danny's body shook violently, he could taste the salty taste of his blood on his lips.

"Danny, stay with me man. Stay with me." He heard, above him things were beginning to focus.

"I... can't breath." Danny said, in barely a whisper.

"I know, help is on the way buddy, just stay awake." Don said, pulling his friend into his lap. "Mac! I need some help over here!" He yelled out, as Danny's body became weaker by the second.

"What happened?" Danny asked, gasping for air.

"You've been shot, it's gunna be OK, just breath." Don said, placing a hand on the wound on his chest. Danny began to cough, blood was pooling in his throat, choking him. Don reacted by putting him on his side, letting him spit out the blood.

"I can't..." Danny said as tears stung his eyes. "Don!" He cried out, panic was taking over.

"God!" He heard from above, his bosses face came into view. The look of pure terror across his face, sent goosebumps rippling through Danny's skin. "Danny, stay with us, help is on the way." He said placing his hands on the bloody wounds of his body.

"Linds?" Danny cried, his eyes were blurry, he could barely keep them open. His mouth barely moved when he spoke her name. "Where-" He was getting weaker, blood was soaking his lungs. He felt like he was at the bottom of a pool looking up at the people above the surface.

"She's alright, we got her out of here." Don explained, as he ran his hands through his hair to comfort his friend. "She's OK Danny, you saved her." He repeated.

"Where the hell is that ambulance?" Mac said looking up and around for any signs of help.

"I love her." Danny said, as he gurgled on blood. He could no longer focus on anything, Don noticed his struggle and picked up his hand and held it tightly, as he brushed his hair with his other.

"She knows Dan. Shhh, save the air. You're going to make it." Don said, trying to put on a brave voice.

"No..." He said barely audible. "Tell her... Don, you have to tell her." His eyes began to close, the blood leaked slowly out of his mouth and nose.

"Mac." Don said, getting his co-worker's attention. They exchanged a look of dread, as they realized their friend would not survive. Mac looked down at Danny, his eyes barely open, his chest barely moved as small amounts of air made its way in.

"We've got you Danny, it's OK." Mac said, offering the only words of encouragement he could.

"No, no!" Danny said as he sucked in air. "I... I don't wanna die... Mac!" He began to panic, tears fell freely out of his eyes. "Mac!" Danny said again. Tears fell from their eyes, it wasn't long now.

"We're here Danny. We've got you." Mac said, holding his hands tightly against his skin. Mac looked up at Don only to find him crying as well, Don held his friend close as he felt the life leaving his body.

"Tell... her... please?" Danny said between gasps. "Please..." He said again as his eyes began to close.

"We will Dan, we'll tell her." Don said, as he brushed his short hair back, the same way his mother did when he was kid. "We'll tell her." He said again.

"It's OK, it... it doesn't even hurt any more." Danny said softly as his eyes closed. His body stopped shaking, his chest still rose and fell softly, and suddenly it stopped. Danny's grasp on Don's hand went soft, as his fingers fell to the floor below him.

Don looked down at the blood that coated the floor, Danny was gone. His best friend had died in his arms, he wasn't ready to let go.

"God." Mac said letting go of his chest and sitting back on his heals. Dropping his blood soaked hands to the ground beside his knees he sat staring at Danny's lifeless body. "I'm sorry Danny." He said as tears fell from his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay sat on the gurney of behind the ambulance, completely numb from her horrific experience. She had been pulled out of the house twenty minutes ago, and no one had told her anything, it took so long for the ambulance to get there. She was scared, but Stella stood by waiting for any reaction from her.

"Lindsay? Can you tell me what happened?" She asked softly, not getting in the way of the paramedic putting bandages on the large gash on her right arm.

"Where's Danny?" She asked, her voice was weak.

"I don't know. What happened in there Lindsay?" She put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I was just clearing the scene, and he came out of no where and took my gun. He had a knife, he said he was going to kill me. Danny came back and he threw me to the ground, that's when he cut my arm. I heard shots and you pulled me out... where is Danny?" She said looking up at Stella with tears in her eyes. The truth was, Stella didn't know where he was, or where the rest of her team was for that matter.

Lindsay suddenly stood up slowly, looking across the front lawn of the house she found Flack slowly coming out of the house, he had blood covering his arms and chest.

"No." Lindsay said softly as she began to walk towards him. The closer she got to Flack she noticed the tears falling from his eyes. "Where is he? Flack, where is he?" She asked frantically.

"Linds... I... I did what-" Flack attempted to explain as his voice broke.

"No." She said so low Flack could barely hear her. "No, Where is Danny? Flack where is he?" She said as her anger rose in her voice, pushing him trying to get in the house, Flack held up his hands and grabbed her by the forearm.

"Lindsay, he's gone." He could barely hold it together, as his voice cracked.

"No! No, he's not! No, he can't be!" Lindsay screamed, as she began hitting Flack. Hitting him with her fists, as Flack held her arms, she fought him. Suddenly her knees began to shake, she couldn't breath as tears flooded her eyes. "No!" She repeated as she collapsed to the ground, bringing Flack with her as he wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"I'm sorry Lindsay, I'm so sorry." Flack said to her as he held her tight. Her tears leaking down to Flack's arm as he rubbed her back. She couldn't catch her breath, she couldn't breath.

Mac walked out of the front door, looking to Stella who walked up behind Lindsay who had he own tears falling from her eyes. Looking at the before him, his heart broke, he had failed them. Stella walked up the front steps of the house to where Mac stood with trembling hands.

"Is it true?" She asked, her voice fragile.

"He didn't have a chance; he shot him in the heart, Stella. " Mac said looking her in the eyes.

"Oh Mac." Stella said putting her hand to her mouth, standing in shock she looked at Lindsay who could barely breath she cried so hard. "What do we do?" She said as tears fell.

"I don't think there is anything we can do." He answered honestly as he watched his team fall apart.

The End.

* * *

** I didn't intend on continuing but a little bird told me that telling Lindsay would be good.**


End file.
